Pancakes & Ally
by XxAddictedToWritingxX
Summary: An Austin Moon and Ally Dawson love story. Austin is certain about his feelings for Ally, but she's torn between Dallas and Austin. It takes a while for her to pick, but in the end, she knows she picked the right guy. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally whatsoever.
1. Austin & Ally

**This is going to be in Austin's POV mostly, but it'll switch between Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish. There might be a LITTLE bit of Trez, but I'm not sure yet. But for now, let's enjoy - *cough* - I mean, TRY to enjoy the story.**

**Oh and I almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin&Ally. If I did, they would've been dating by the first episode :)**

* * *

I ran my hair through my blond hair. I thought about my best friend/songwriter/partner. You know, the one that chews her hair when she gets nervous? The one that has pink, plump lips that taunt me? The one with chestnut brown hair that falls to her shoulders just the right way? The one with the dark-chocolate eyes that I get lost into? The one that I'm _totally _in love with? Yeah, that's her.

She just had an...effect on me. She was just so adorable the way she chewed her hair and danced horribly. I sighed and laid back on my bed. Then my red-headed best friend came in. Dez. That guy's been my best friend since third grade. He was also my video-director. He edited and recorded all my music videos. Where would I be without him?

Today, Dez had purple hippo printed pant and a yellow shirt with a picture of dentures? I don't really get this guy...

"Hey Austin! What's up?" he said, taking an orange out of his backpack and bit into it, peel and all.  
"Nothing...just thinking..." I said. Then Trish came in and faked a gasp.

"Austin Moon? Thinking? It's a miracle!" she said. I rolled my eyes.  
"How did you guys get in here?" I asked.  
"Your mom let us in," said Dez, munching on his orange peel.

"Let's go visit Ally at Sonic Boom," said Trish, texting away on her phone, probably booking me another gig.  
"Okie dokie!" said Dez, chewing the last of his orange.

Great. Visiting Ally. I might just act like a fool around her...

**~At Sonic Boom~**

Ally was tapping her chin with her feathered pen, thinking of a new song. She started humming a rhythm as I watched her. We were in the practice room on the piano bench, sitting closer than ever.

"_Hey, I will always stay_," sang Ally, under her breath. She hummed a small tune before continuing, "_'Cause we're better together._"

She was so beautiful, I could barely keep myself from pulling her close to me and kissing her until I run out of breath. She looked at me and smiled. My breath hitched. But then Dez decided that it would be a good time to drop something downstairs._ Dammit Dez..._

We walked downstairs to see Dez's head in a tuba, pudding all over the counter, and Trish with a plastic pizza on her head.

"Uh...guess who got a job at Pete's Pizza?" she said, using her jazz hands and high-pitched voice we all know so well.  
"Dez, why are yo-is that pudd-I don't think I even wanna ask," stuttered Ally, face-palming and shaking her head. Dez pulled off the tuba on his head with a moldy sandwich on his head.

"Oh! There's my sandwich! I've been looking for it for three months!" said Dez, excitedly. He took a bite and chewed.  
"Dude! That's so wrong!" I yelled.

I walked over and snatched the sandwich out of his hands.

"At least share!" I said before taking a bite. Mm. Turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, and a _hint_ of pepper.

I snuck a glance at Ally who was looking out the window, leaning on the counter. I followed her gaze. _Dallas_. Cue shudder. I hate that guy. I mean, what does he have that I _don't_?_  
_

**Apparently Ally, right now. Oh, and brown hair.**  
Not helping.  
**You looove herrr.  
**Yeah, I gue-WHOA WHOA WHOA. Where did _love_ come from?  
**Denial.**  
Haha, NOT.  
**Deeniiiaall.**  
Go away!

The little voice went silent. Finally. Then Dallas came in. I'm using all my strength not to roundhouse kick him in his stupid, smiling face. These are going to be some looong five minutes...

* * *

**~At 3 AM~**

I snuggled with Dougie the Dolphin at 3 AM only to see my phone light up, followed by the rumble of thunder. I looked at my message inbox and it was from Ally.

_Austin, there's a thunderstorm coming D: Sorry to bother you but is there anyway you can pick me up and let me stay at your house? Pretty please? Thanks_

_~Ally xx_

I swear this girl will be the death of me...

I got out of bed and threw on a shirt, sweater, and jeans. I grabbed my dad's car keys that he said I could use only in emergencies. If it's anything to do with Ally, it's an emergency.

I hopped into the car and drove to Ally's house which was at least a few blocks away. I parked near the curb and ran up to the doorstep. Before I could open it, Ally ran out and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I hugged her back tightly, leading her to the passenger seat of the car. I threw her duffle bag in the backseat and jumped into the driver's seat, turning up the heat. Ally clung to my arm, scared to death.

"A-Austin, I'm s-scared," she whimpered.  
"Shh, it's okay," I comforted her, stroking her hair with one hand on the steering wheel. In no time, she fell fast asleep, clinging onto my arm again.

I smiled to myself, wishing that Ally somehow liked me back. But that's never going to happen...right?

* * *

**Hiya guys! This is my Austin&Ally story. Sorry for this short chapter D: Anyways, as you may know, I write _Say You'll Stay, a Riker Lynch Story_ and it gave me the motivation to write this. Please review and favorite :) Happy reading :3_  
_**

**-Ivy**


	2. Gingerbread & Dates

**~Austin's POV~**

I arrived at my house and drove onto the driveway. I got out and opened the front door before going back to get Ally. I slung her duffle bag over my shoulder and carefully carried Ally out of the car, bridal style. I kicked the car door closed and locked the doors. I stepped in the house and quietly removed my wet sneakers. I closed the door and locked it, barely though. I carried her up to my room and laid her in my bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I stood up straight to get my sleeping bag to sleep on the floor.

What? You thought I was going to sleep in the bed? With Ally? I'm not that shallow. Anyways, as I started to walk away, I felt something wrap around my wrist and pull me back. I turned around and it was Ally's hand. I smiled a little bit.

"Austin, don't leave me," she murmured, still a little sleepy.  
"I won't," I silently whispered, kissing her cheek.

I changed into some sweats and took off my shirt. I'M STILL NOT SHALLOW. Just my normal pajamas. I climbed into bed with Ally and she instantly buried her face in my chest. Wow, this is not helping the little crush I have. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes, hugging Ally close.

**~7 AM~**

"AUSTIN!" hissed a high-pitched voice.  
"Mmrph," I mumbled. I had a whiff of lavender. Like Ally's hair. Wait. ALLY. I opened my eyes to see an angry Ally in my arms. _My_ arms. And my arms only. If only I could pull her in my arms anytime, anywhere.

"Austin, I need to get to work," she whined into my chest.  
"What if I don't want you to?" I mumbled, sleepily. She giggled. She pushed me off of her and jumped off the bed, leaving me sprawled on the bed, shirtless. She blushed as she saw my abs. Of course, I had to get cocky.

"Like what you see?" I said, winking. Yeah...that question gave me a beating from Ally with a pillow.

"Guess not," I muttered. I hopped out of bed as Ally took some clothes out of her duffle bag and went to take a shower. I threw on a grey v-neck and some jeans with holes in them with a chain. I messed up my hair the way I liked it and threw on my dog whistle necklace. I pulled on my black leather jacket and rolled up the sleeves. Very...Austin-like, indeed.

Then Ally came out of the bathroom, her hair barely dry. She was wearing a green tank top with a floral vest and a blue skirt that was short in the front and long in the back.

Beautiful. Like always. Cue lovesick smile here.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Ally with a bright smile.  
"Beautiful, like always," I said, casually, with a smile that matched hers. She blushed and said, "C'mon Austin, we gotta get to Sonic Boom."

We walked to Sonic Boom and made shapes out of clouds.

Ally pointed to one and said, "That's a bunny on a bicycle."

"NUH UH, that's a snowman eating marshmallows," I said.

Ally laughed and shook her head. But unfortunately, all good things come to an end. We arrived at Sonic Boom. Apparently, Ally's dad had already opened it up.

"Hey dad! How was your tambourine convention?" piped Ally.  
"Horrible! There was too much noise," he said, with a roll of his eyes.

Ally and I looked at each other and suppressed the urge to laugh. We went up into the practice room where Trish and Dez were fighting about who knows what.

"WHY DID YOU EAT OSCAR?" yelled Dez.  
"HE WAS JUST A GINGERBREAD MAN!" retorted Trish  
"HE WASN'T JUST A GINGERBREAD MAN, HE WAS A HERO," sniffed Dez.  
"He sure was! He saved me from dying of hunger," said Trish, rubbing her belly as if she just ate a whole table of Thanksgiving food.

Dez pouted and stomped to the corner of the room and sat there. Ally and I looked at each other and bit our bottom lips to stop our laughter rumbling inside of us. Then Trish noticed us.

"Oh hey guys!" she waved, "Guess who got a job at Icee Ice Cream?"  
"Hmm, lemme guess...you?" said Ally, pointing a finger at Trish, with her ice cream apron and headband.  
"Man! How are you so good at this game?" said Trish, "Oh, gotta go! My break ended five hours ago."

Typical Trish. Dez looked relieved that she was gone and continued making his gingerbread family. Ally grabbed her songbook and went downstairs to work her shift. As soon as the door closed behind her, I slid in the chair next to Dez.

"Dez, I gotta tell you something," I said.  
"You're in love with Ally?" he said, carefully attached gumdrops to a gingerbread window.  
"Yeah, well, no. Well I like her, I'm not sure I'm in love with her yet," I stuttered.  
"AHA. 'Yet', the magic word," he said, doing jazz hands before putting candy canes by the gingerbread house door.  
"Well, how did you know I lov - I mean, like her?" I said.  
"I see the way you stare at her, do favors for her, and you're so kind to her. You go to her house at 3 am just to comfort her from a storm. You help her with songs although you're horrible with song lyrics. It's obvious that you l - AHHHH!"

I nearly fell off my chair when Dez let out that ear-splitting shriek. I rubbed my ear and looked at Dez, annoyed.

"Dez, what the heck was that for?" I groaned.  
"I broke Milo's arm!" he yelled in horror, holding up a gingerbread arm.  
"Yum," I said, taking the arm and eating it.

Dez shrieked and kicked me out of the practice room. I looked at the locked door for a minute then walked down the stairs to be greeted by a giddy Ally.

"What's up with you?" I said, chuckling a bit.  
"Weeeeeell..." she trailed off.  
"C'mon, spit it out, Als," I said, using my nickname for her.  
"DALLAS ASKED ME OUT!" she squealed out before jumping around the store, causing people to stare at her.

I stepped back a little and held onto the counter for support.

Dallas  
Ally  
Date  
Possible relationship

No, this can't be happening.


	3. Lovesick & Lavender

I was devastated. The girl I lov - _liked _was going on the date with the most horrid guy ever. I pretended to be happy for Ally and she seemed happy about it. Well guess what? I'm not.

Dallas+Ally+Date=Relationship=Marriage=Kids=Brokenhearted me.

I'm not good at math equations but I'm pretty sure that equation is right. I made up an excuse to Ally about me needing to help my mom. But in truth, my mom's at the mattress factory and I just need a place to think about this.

I arrived at home and jumped into bed. I buried my face in the pillow and her words rang in my head.

_Dallas asked me out!_  
_Dallas asked me out!_  
_Dallas asked me out!_

HAHA, no. He can't just waltz in like that and ask my Ally out. Not when I'm in lov - like with her. Yeah, not when I'm in like with her!

**Oh, you can't deny it, Austin.  
**I know...  
**AHA.**  
I'VE BEEN TRICKED.  
**You've admitted to being in love with Allyson Marie Dawson!**  
Ugh, whatever, go away.

An empty feeling inside probably meant that the little voice went away. Yeah, I'm in love with Ally. Go ahead, laugh. I mustered up the energy to get up and change into a t-shirt and sweats. I closed the curtains and locked the door, going into a phase I know as heartbreak.

I curled into bed, reminded of this morning. Ally and I cuddling with each other on this very bed. I cuddled up with Dougie the Dolphin, the stuffed animal I stole from Ally's room a few months ago.

It still smelled like lavender. I started to cry. Then I caught myself and furiously wiped my tears and nose. Austin Moon does _not _cry. _Ever_. I let out a small whimper and a small choked sob.

Okay this is serious. If Austin Monica (don't laugh) Moon is crying over a girl, you have no idea how much of an effect she has on him. That means he's in freakin' love.

* * *

**~2 weeks later~**

I laid on my bed, not getting up. Just like the last 2 weeks, 14 days, 336 hours, 20,160 minutes, and 1,209,600 seconds. My parents thought I was just going into a state in my teenage days, but then they got worried. Mom, being like most moms, opened the door without even knocking.

"I thought I locked the door," I said, without turning around, staring at my headboard, hugging Dougie.  
"I'm a mom, Austin, don't question my motives," she said, with a soft voice. The end of the bed lowered which probably meant she sat down.

"What's wrong Austin?" she asked.  
"I'm sick, Mommy," I said, curling up into a ball.  
"Aww, my poor baby," she said. She felt my forehead.

"Your temperature is normal though," she said, confused.  
"I'm lovesick," I cried. Tears streamed down my face like the Niagara Falls. I stared at my phone with 40 messages from Ally, Trish, and Dez.

_Austin, guess what? I'm Dallas's gf! he asked me on our date.  
__-Ally xx_

**Hey Austin. i booked u a gig for miami music jam next thursday. btw we need to hang out soon!  
****-Trish**

Hey have you seen my pet gingerbread anywhere?  
-Dez

**Austin i havent seen u lately! Where have u been?!  
****-Trish**

_Austin! I haven't seen you since Dallas asked me out. Which reminds me, today's our two week anniversary! You need to come to Sonic Boom sometime.  
__-Ally_xx

Dude, I'm serious. Where's my pet gingerbread?  
-Dez

I cried harder at Ally's texts. They always included Dallas this, Dallas that. Date this, date that. I sobbed my last tear into my mom's shoulder. She stroked my hair, which hasn't been washed in days, might I add.

And soon, I cried myself to sleep, only remembering my mom tucking me to sleep and Dougie the Lavender-Scented Dolphin still in my arms.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

I woke up with dried tears on my face, making it feel uncomfortable. I stretched my face in the most awkwardest ways ever until it didn't feel stiff anymore. Then Dez came in. I curled up more in my blanket, pretty sure that I looked like a mess. Then Trish came and opened the curtains. I hissed and ducked under my covers. Trish pulled the covers off.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" asked Dez, scooting up a chair.  
"No," I squeaked. I pulled the covers up to my chin, engulfed by its warmness.  
"Austin, we know you like Ally," said Trish.  
"I don't like her. I love her," I said, burying my cheek into Dougie's fur.  
"Well, what do you love about her?" said Dez.

"I love the way she chews her hair when she gets nervous, how she cleans when she gets worried, her stage fright is cute, and her dancing is adorable. And I love the way she's great with kids, like Nelson. She's going to be a great mom someday. She gets adorable when her eyebrows furrow in concentration as she writes a song. And she's pale, unlike all the other tan girls in Miami, she's different. There's not a single blemish on her skin and I love her passion for music. I love that she's my partner, best friend, and songwriter. I love that she's flawless in every way."

I'm staring straight into space as I say these words, meaning each and every one of them. I hug Dougie more tightly and curl up more. Dez fiddles with something in his pocket.

"Alright then, we'll leave you alone," said Trish.  
"See ya pal, I'll make some gingerbread men to keep you company," he says before walking out, followed by Trish. They close the door which I'm glad of. I muster up the energy to close the curtains again, but then I realized something.

Austin Moon has lost the Moon. He's been dead to the outside world for two weeks. Well, if he's dead, he's coming back alive, heartbroken or not.


	4. Spleens & Boyfriend Quizzes

I forced myself to get out of bed and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, terrified of what I saw. My floppy hair had lost its flop, my kind eyes had lost its kindness, my summer breeze scent had lost its breeziness, and Austin Moon had lost his Moon.

I took a shower and my hair regained its flop. My eyes won their kindness back. My summer breeze scent brought back it's breeziness. And most of all, I got my Moon back.

I combed my hair and stuffed up on pancakes, seeing that I was as pale as Edward Cullen. I walked out the door and strolled my way to Miami Mall. I saw Dallas and Ally making out behind the counter. I hid my heartbreak and walked in. I feigned disgust.

"Ew, you two, get a room," I joked. Then Ally gasped and pulled away, she ran around the counter and tackled me to the ground, engulfing me in a big bear hug. I laid on the ground, my arms around her.

"My spleen!" I shouted, in mock-pain. She giggled and I tickled her and she rolled off of me. I kept tickling her until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Dallas, obviously mad. Haha, suckerrr. I stood up and helped Ally up. She brushed off her skirt and blushed. We went up to the practice room where Trish and Dez were fixing a light bulb in the big giant A that had broken when Dez threw a pair of dentures at it last week.

"No, it's supposed to go this way!" shouted Trish.  
"I'm telling you, it's the other way!" shouted Dez.  
"Pretty sure that's a plastic beaker," I said. They looked down at the bulb and realized it was one of Dez's contraptions. Then they looked at me.

"Austin!" they shouted. They tackled me to the floor and hugged me. I laid on the floor and scrunched up my face in fake pain.

"Wow, my spleen _and _my spine in one day. That should be a record," I said. Ally giggled, obviously getting the joke. Dez and Trish looked at each other confused. Dallas just rolled his eyes.

"How about we order some Chinese and hang out in the practice room?" I suggested.  
"Uh, sure! I'm sure my dad will be able to handle a few customers," said Ally, picking up the phone. We ordered the food and ate it in the practice room.

I started surfing the internet on Dez's laptop, Trish flipping through magazines, Dez being...Dez, and Ally being all lovey dovey with Dallas. Cue shudder. Then Ally picked up an open magazine of Trish's.

"Ooh look, it's a boyfriend quiz!" said Ally.  
"Let's take it," said Dallas.  
"Okay first question,'If I cry, what would you do?'" asked Ally.  
"I would comfort you in my arms," said Dallas.

I couldn't help it. I clicked my tongue and shook my head. Ally and Dallas looked at me weirdly.

"You're supposed to let her cry on your shoulder, then take her out to the mall on a shopping spree, then take her shift at Sonic Boom for her, and then after that, buy a gallon of fruity mint swirl and eat it with her, then watch the Titanic while pigging out on pickles," I said, sounding exasperated. Ally looked surprised that I knew that much about her.

"Okaaay, next question. 'If you were to take me on a date anywhere, where would it be?'" she asked. Dallas opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, looking like a fish for air.

"I would take you on a date on the beach where we would have a picnic with pickles and fruity mint swirl and then take a stroll down the beach under the sunset," I sighed, "It's like you don't know her at all, Dallas."

Dallas looked outraged and even Ally looked surprised. I saw Dez and Trish raise their eyebrows at each other. I started searching up random stuff on Google. Then I started humming a tune. Then I sang lyrics.

**_Midnight dipping in the pool  
__Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable  
Girl, that's what, that's what I love about you._**

**_Don't you know you changed my life?  
'Cause girl, now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
Yeah_**

**_You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And it's going insane  
You got me jumping out of aeroplanes  
Woah_**

**_And that's why-y-y  
I'm crazy  
It's true  
I'm crazy for you_**

Then I saw everyone staring at me. I suddenly felt violated.

"Whatcha doin'," I asked, a bit scared. Ally looked at me gaping.

"Austin, where'd you get that song?" she asked.  
"I just thought of it...?" I said.  
"YOU JUST WROTE A SONG!" she yelled. I fell off the couch, sending Dez's laptop off my lap. Dez ran to it and fake cried.

"My baby!" he shrieked. I ignored him and was frozen in shock.

I, Austin Moon, just wrote a _song__._

* * *

**Sorry it's so short D: I've been a little busyyy. Busy bees :3 Sorry, hyper on powerade. I don't own the song. It's called Crazy 4 U by R5. And uh, I don't own powerade either. Or busy bees. Or spleens. Or spines. Or Edward Cullen. Review pleeease. And favorite. And follow. Maybe. If you like le story. Kay thanks :D Happy reading [ROBOTIC HEART]**

**-Ivyyy xx**


	5. Songs & Surfing

I sat on the couch, legs crossed, eating leftover Chinese in the practice room. I wrote a song. A SONG. Just...whoa.

"Let's think of some more lyrics!" said Ally, pulling me on the piano bench next to her.  
"Uh sure..." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dallas frown. Haha, suckerrr. Ally played some keys on the piano.

_**I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance at life  
And didn't live for today.**_

_**Oh girl, and then I met you**_  
_**Opened my eyes to something new**_  
_**You know you set me free like no one else**_  
_**And got me acting a fool**_

_**Don't you know you changed my life?**_  
_**Girl, 'cause now I'm livin'**_  
_**And it feels so right**_  
_**Yeaaa**_

_**You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And it's goin' insane  
You got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes  
Woah**_

_**And that's why-y-y  
I'm crazy  
It's true  
Crazy 4 U**_

_**You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
Woah**_

_**I can't lie  
I'm crazy  
It's true  
Crazy 4 U**_

_**Midnight dippin' in the pool  
Or sneakin' out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable  
And girl, that's what, that's what I love about you  
**_

_**Don't you know you changed my life?  
Girl, 'cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
Yeah**_

**_You got my heart beat pumpin'_**  
**_And it's goin' insane  
_****_You_** **_got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes  
_****_Woah  
_****_  
_**_**And that's why-y-y  
**__**I'm**__** crazy  
**__**It's true  
**__**Crazy 4 U**_

_**You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
Woah**_

_**I can't lie  
I'm crazy  
It's true  
Crazy 4 U**_

_**I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you  
(Without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew  
(Woah)**_

_**Don't you know you changed my life?**_  
_**Girl, 'cause now I'm livin'**_  
_**And it feels so right**_  
_**Yeaaaah**_

_**You got my heart beat pumpin'**_  
_**And it's goin' insane**_  
_**You got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes**_  
_**(Woah)**_

_**And that's why-y-y  
I'm crazy  
It's true  
Crazy 4 U**_

_**You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
(Woah)**_

_**I can't lie**_  
_**I'm crazy**_  
_**It's true**_  
_**Crazy 4 U**_

"That took a while," I said, in a sing-song voice.  
"It was worth it," said Ally in the same tone.  
"Now let's go," mocked Dallas, in the same voice.

Dallas, Dallas, Dallas. Don't you ever learn? You will never and I mean never, earn Ally's heart.

"I guess you don't need me as a songwriter anymore," said Ally.  
"No no no no no no no," I said, hugging her while rocking back and forth.

"I'll still need my beautiful, talented, loving, pretty, shy, awesome, amazing, smart, lovely songwriter," I said, poking her belly with each detail. She giggled and hugged me.

"Come on Ally, let's get ready for our _date_," emphasized Dallas.  
"Alright. Bye guys. Bye Austin," she said, kissing me on the cheek. Dallas glared at me when her back was turned and led her out of the practice room. I, however, sat there with a stupid smile on my face, touching the spot where Ally kissed. Now for the lips...

"Aw, wittle Austie-kins is in wuv," mocked Trish.  
"Austin and Ally, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a terrible and tragic miscarriage. Austin takes the tree, Ally takes the money, D-I-V-O-R-C-E," sang Dez, his smile fading near the end.

Trish smacked his head with the magazine she was holding and scowled at him.

"That was so depressing, dude!" I said, hand still on my cheek where Ally kissed me.  
"I know," he said, eating some chicken pot pie that he pulled out of his backpack.  
"Uh...okay..." I said.

"Let's go to the beach!" suggested Trish.  
"Okay!" I said, excitedly. We stopped by each house to get our swimming suits and changed at the beach. I came out in some pink swim shorts because real mean wear pink. Dez...well...he's Dez. He had swimming trunks with a fried chicken design. Trish was decked out in a zebra one-suit, sunglasses, and a huge hat. She sat down with her magazine and began tanning. I, however, rented a surf board and went surfing. As I swam back to shore, I glanced at the Smoothie Hut. And then I saw Ally and Dallas...kissing.

Well, look at the time! It's Crash a Date o' clock.


	6. Interruptions & Tickling

I returned the surfboard and ran to a couple of guys that were playing football.

"Hey guys, can you do me a favor?" I asked them  
"Uh, yeah su - Whoah! You're Austin Moon!" said one of the guys who had brown hair.  
"Yeah yeah, I'll give you or your girlfriend an autograph if you do me a favor," I said, waving away his comment. Immediately all of the guys said yes because their girlfriends were big fans. I explained the plan to them and they all agreed.

A few minutes later, I sent them the signal and they threw the ball towards the Smoothie Hut where Dallas and Ally were. I ran and kept my eye on the ball. I caught the ball right before it hit Dallas (which I wish it did) and threw it back. I pretended not to notice Ally and Dallas and brushed sand off my hands.

"Austin?" I heard Ally ask.

I turned around and feigned surprise.

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing here?" I said.  
"We were on our _date_," intervened Dallas.  
"Oh cool," I said.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Ally.  
"I'm here with Trish and Dez. Trish is sun-tanning, Dez is...doing whatever he does," I said waving away the subject. I caught another incoming ball.

"Well I gotta go now, have fun on your date!" I said. _Not_, I thought. I ran towards the guys, but not without another glance at Ally. She was staring at me, so I give her a salute and she smiled, waving. Dallas looked furious. Ha, stick that in your juice box and suck it, Dallas.

* * *

**~Few Days Later~**

"Allyyyy!" I whined.  
"Austiiiin!" Ally mocked.  
"I'm bored!" I complained.  
"And so am I!" Ally said rolling her eyes.

So, today was a normal day at Sonic Boom. Trish and Dez fighting across the room, Ally and I complaining about stuff on the piano bench. All is well in the Sonic Boom territory.

"By the way what happened at your date with Dallas," I said, fighting the urge to gag. 'Date' and 'Dallas' in a sentence just didn't go well together. 'Date' and 'Austin' however...

"I noticed how he was acting weird and I asked him about it. Then he blew up about how you were trying to make a move on me and forbid me to talk and write songs for you so I just broke up with him," Ally said, nonchalantly.

"Woah, Ally, I thought you really liked Dallas," I said. Once again, 'liked' and 'Dallas' just don't go together. On a completely unrelated story, 'like' and 'Austin' sounds good...

"Yeah, but he can't just barge in and forbid me to talk to my best friend," she shrugged. I smiled, feeling warm inside. I hugged her.

"Thanks Ally. That makes me feel special."  
"Well, you are special."

It took all of my willpower not to kiss her right then and there.

"Look at the wittle wuv-birds," cooed Trish.

Ally and I glared at her while Dez was doing one of his "best" dance moves in the middle of the room. Trish smirked as Ally and I brushed off the subject and fought over her book.

"Pleeeease, Ally?" I said, pulling the puppy eyes card.  
"No, Austin! It has my most embarrassing secrets!" blushed Ally.  
"All the more reason to read it!" I joked, reaching for her book.

She pulled the book away and pushed me off the bench. It would've worked if I hadn't pulled Ally down with me. Ally dropped her book onto the floor and fell on top of me with my arms around her.

"Hi there, Ally," I said smiling.  
"Holy pickles, you got abs!" said Ally.  
"Thank you for the description," I said.

She blushed and laid down on my chest, oblivious to the closeness of our bodies. Trish watched them over the top of her magazine, while Dez was completely distracted by his computer.

"Hey Ally, are you ticklish?" I said, looking for an excuse to get her off of me. Not because I was disgusted, but because it was getting awkward...

"Uh...yeah...why?" she said. I smiled evilly and poked her waist. She squealed and rolled off.

"OH MY GOD, AUSTIN, DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed. Apparently, today was a lazy day for her because she started crawling away from me.

"This carpet burn is so worth it," she muttered. I laughed as crawled after her and tickled her. She fought back kicking with her heels and clawed with her nails. She got me in the stomach with her heel and I fell back, clutching my stomach.

"Oh my pickles, Austin, are you okay?!" asked Ally.  
"I'm fine...just...save...the abs!" I said, feigning hurt.

She laughed and laid down on me like last time. I rolled over and this time, she was below me and I was on top of her. I hovered a little as to not crush her petite body.

"Should I tickle you more...? Or steal your pickles?" I managed to say, getting lost in her eyes.  
"I think...you should..." she started.

What she said next made my heart burst.

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger ;3 Suckerssss. I think you guys will like the next chapter though :D Happy reading :3**

**-Ivy xx**


	7. Pens & Recordings

"...kiss me," she ended.

My eyes went wide. Ally went beet read, realizing what she said.

"I mean, you don't have to. It was just a heat of the moment thing. Why did I even say that? Why don't we just forget this all happened an -"

I stopped her blubbering and kissed her. She went tense for a minute then found the courage to wrap her arms around my neck and deepen the kiss. We both pulled away for air and stared at each other. I looked up and realized that Trish and Dez were gone. Either they had gone to give us some alone time, or we've been making out for a few days. Then Ally pushed me off and stood up, leaving me laying on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.  
"I can't do this...I just got out of a relationship! If I just break up with a guy and get with another guy a few days later, I might as well be known as the Miami Slut!" blabbered Ally.

I crossed my legs and fiddled with my thumbs, staring at them. Great going Austin. You kiss the girl of your dreams and visit heartbreak again.

"We could have a secret relationship," I suggested.  
"You know I don't do well with secrets. I would tell Trish but she'd tell everybody from Miami to London! And I can't keep a secret boyfriend from my best friend! That's never been done!" said Ally, trying really hard not to yell.

I absentmindedly sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Austin? What's wrong?" asked Ally, kneeling beside me.  
"I just thought that maybe...we could finally...be together," I mumbled. "But something always seems...to get in the way."

I sighed and stood up. I sent Ally a sad smile before walking out of the practice room. I walked down the stairs and got greeted by Dez.

"Hey man! I made you some pancakes," said Dez, holding up a stack of pancakes. I waved my hand away and walked out of Sonic Boom. Man, that store is just full of heartbreaks, isn't it?

I went to the beach and walked to the rocky part of it. I sat down in a patted down spot in the sand where Team Austin went sometimes for meetings. I sat down and stared at the water. High tide. The waves crashed onto the rocks and nearly missed my feet.

I thought about Ally rejecting me. I could feel my face turn red and splotchy from keeping my tears in. But not here. Not now. Then a bunch of fan-girls in bikinis came with napkins, pens, towels, and...other things. I signed them all with a sad smile. They all went away.

I walked to the Smoothie Hut with pen marks on my hands. I ordered a strawberry smoothie and furiously scrubbed the pen marks away while waiting. When it came, I sipped my smoothie while scanning the beach. I saw a couple with a baby. The lady had brown curly hair while the man had white-blond hair. The lady cradled the baby in her arms while the man made faces at the baby, making it laugh.

I wonder...maybe if Ally and I do get together...and possibly get married...would that be us someday? Nah, that's crazy. But...would it? I shook my head and paid for the smoothie.

I walked home, scrubbing the last pen mark off my hand. I absentmindedly looked at my arm for pen marks and whaddya know? There's one on my elbow! As I scrubbed the pen mark off, I tripped on a rock and hit my head on a mailbox. Before I knew what was going on, I blacked out.

* * *

**~Ally's POV~**

I sat there and watched Austin walk out of the room. Did I say the wrong thing? Did I do the wrong thing? I like Austin...a lot...but I just got out of a relationship with Dallas for Pickle's sake! I inwardly groaned and stared at my carpet burn. Stupid carpet. Stupid love. Stupid tickling. Stupid kiss. Stupid me.

I laid down in the middle of the practice room staring at my book. Maybe if I had just gave him the darned book this wouldn't happen. But then again...this might be a chance...for us to possibly...get together...

Then Dez came in with Trish.

"Did you reject Austin?" asked Trish.  
"Yes...and I feel horrible, but I feel very confused! I don't know if I should date him," I murmured the last part.  
"Ally...I think you should listen to this," said Dez, very seriously, which is a first. He handed me his phone.

I pressed play and Austin's voice came out of the speaker.

_"I love the way she chews her hair when she gets nervous, how she cleans when she gets worried, her stage fright is cute, and her dancing is adorable. And I love the way she's great with kids, like Nelson. She's going to be a great mom someday. She gets adorable when her eyebrows furrow in concentration as she writes a song. And she's pale, unlike all the other tan girls in Miami, she's different. There's not a single blemish on her skin and I love her passion for music. I love that she's my partner, best friend, and songwriter. I love that she's flawless in every way."_

The recording ended and all that was left was a silent Dez and Trish with a broken-hearted Ally. I, Ally Dawson, just broke my best friend's, Austin Moon's, heart. And I broke it badly. Very badly.

Maybe there's still time to apologize and maybe get a sorry kiss...

And with that, I ran out the door, throwing Dez's phone to the side, without a word.

* * *

**Yayyy...short chapter...D: It was satisfying right? ;D Well I had an idea that I would do a Q&A on my profile. Ya know, to fill out my biography thing. So ask me any question :DD Please. FOR THE LENGTH OF MY PROFILE. Ermagherd that sounded so wrong. Oh wells, good night :3**

**REMEMBER. ASK ME ANYTHING AND I WILL ANSWER ON MY PROFILE :D**

**-Ivy xx**


	8. URGENT!

**Okay this is an Author's Note...and I know it said urgent...I just needed to get your attention :3**

**Sorry 'bout that...anyways, since you guys obviously didn't read my Author's Note at the end of the last chapter, I shall speak to you here :D As you may know, I am a newcomer. And as a newcomer, my profile's a bit short...**

**So I decided to have a Q&A on it :D All you have to do is ask me questions and I'll ask them on my profile. As many questions as you want. Just nothing about my personal life e.e...**

**Can't wait to answer all your questions! And keep a look out for the next chapter ;D**

**-Ivy xx**


	9. Concussions & Confessions

**~Ally's POV~**

As I speed-walked to Austin's house, I passed by an ambulance. Assuming it was just an old lady falling, I quickly passed by. Then I heard a doctor's voice inside the ambulance talking to another doctor.

"The boy's name is Austin Moon, fell and hit his head on the mailbox," said the man.

I gasped and peeked inside. Austin was on a stretcher with an oxygen mask on him, and gauze around his head.

"Austin!" I yelled and climbed in.  
"Miss, you can't come in!" said the doctor.  
"No, you don't understand, I'm his...his...his girlfriend!" I screamed.

The doctor searched through Austin's wallet and pulled out a picture and showed it to his colleague. Isn't that the picture of Austin pushing me on the swings last week?

"I guess she's telling the truth," he said. The doctor holding the picture introduced himself.

"I'm Dr. Vasallo, and this man is Dr. Ballard," said Dr. Vasallo. He was tall with a balding head. Doctor Ballard was a few inches shorter than Dr. Vasallo and had a thin grey beard.

"So I heard he tripped and fell?" I asked.  
"Yes, it seem so," replied Ballard.  
"When was this?" I asked again.  
"The people who own the house Austin fell in front of saw him and reported it to 911. It was around twenty minutes ago," said Vasallo.  
"We'll be riding in another car. We'll see you at the Marino Hospital," said Ballard, climbing out of the ambulance, followed by Vasallo **(1)**.

The ambulance doors closed after two other doctors dressed in scrubs checked his health and other stuff. I held Austin's hand.

Austin, no matter how worried I am about you, we are having a long talk when you wake up.

**A&A**

I waited in the private waiting area with about five other people waiting for their loved ones to finish surgery or something along those lines. I hate hospitals. It's so depressing and it smells like sick people. The music's too happy and the nurses too perky. Hospitals are like naming a cemetery 'Sunny Acres'. What if Austin loses his memory? What if he never gets healed? What if he gets this mental disease? What if -? Okay, Ally stop with the what ifs.

I cursed myself at the choice of outfit I wore today. A denim vest, floral tank top, yellow and orange pencil skirt and wedges. Darn wedges. Hm, I wonder if there are pickles in the vending machine...

I got up and got some juice from the vending machine when I heard: "Austin Moon?"

I grabbed my juice and raised my hand.

"OOH! OOH! ME! ME!" I practically yelled, bouncing on my heels.  
"Uh, over here," said the nurse, probably afraid that I was just a fan-girl.

I followed her to a room where Austin was sitting on a white bed in these hospital pajamas decorated with...stegosauruses and pterodactyls. Very...Austin-like indeed. He was playing a game on a DSi **(2)** which I guess was provided by the hospital.

The nurse walked out and left us alone. As soon as she left, I tackled Austin and started bawling. I started hitting his chest and yelling at him.

"Ow! Damn, woman, why are you hitting me?" yelled Austin. I pulled away and wiped my tears away.

"I hate you for getting yourself hurt and making me worried to death," I sniffed.

Austin laughed and pulled me into a hug. I kicked off my shoes and crawled under the covers.

"You're such a meanie," I whined.  
"But I'm okay now," said Austin. "I just have a concussion so I can't fall asleep for a few hours."

I mumbled an 'okay' and cuddled with Austin as he played Mario Kart **(3)** on the DSi.

**A&A**

A few minutes later, I fell asleep listening to Austin rapidly pressing buttons and his steady breathing.

I woke up to Austin shaking me awake and saying that visiting hours were over.

"I tried convincing them to let you stay but hospitals are phooey and strict," pouted Austin.  
"I'll be back tomorrow when they let you out," I said, kissing his cheek as I pulled my shoes on. He blushed madly.  
"Hey Ally, how did you get in here? I thought people with a close relationship to the patient could only come in," he said.  
"Well I kinda said I was your girlfriend..." I trailed off.

I saw a faint blush cover his face and he smiled a little.

"Well I'm glad you did! Because the hospital's very lonely," he pouted again.

I smiled as I walked to the doorway. I turned around.

"Oh, and Austin, I love you too," I said, smiling.

I turned around once again and closed the door behind me as I walked down the hall. I smiled as I thought as my heels clicked against the tiled floor.

_Hehe, I left him speechless like he did to me,_ I thought.

Austin Moon, it takes two people to tango, but only one can lead.

* * *

**1) I dunno if there _is_ a Marino Hospital in Miami, but if there is, I don't own it...  
2) I don't own DSi's.  
3) I don't own Mario Kart...**

**So, uhm, how was that? I know, a bit short...but it was satisfying! ...Right? AND I NEED MORE QUESTIONS FOR MY Q&A :D Please ask more. I'm desperate :C Kay anyways, happy reading :3**

**-Ivy xx**


	10. Auslly & Trez

**Austin's POV**

I nearly did an anime fall (not that I watch anime...) when she said that. SHE LOVES ME! WOOOOO! I would dance for joy if I weren't on this damned hospital bed. So my dance of joy turned out to be just a struggle to get up. I smiled from ear to ear as I remembered her exact words.

_"Oh, and Austin, I love you too."_

Best. Day. EVER! Ugh, I'm getting tired.

"NURSE! Can I go to sleep now?" I yelled.  
"Uh...sure. Your few hours are over. And please don't yell!" she said from the other side of the curtain.

I huffed and pressed the button to lower my bed. As soon as it was, I hid under covers to avoid the blinding light and went to sleep.

**A&A**

I woke up to the nurse putting the horrid hospital food on the table near the bed. I yawned and adjusted my bed so I was sitting up. I turned the TV on and picked at my lumpy oatmeal.

Then Ally walked in with a plastic bag. What's that smell? Wait a minute. Is that...? Allyson Marie Dawson, you know how to treat a man.

"PANCAKES!" I yelled.  
"No yelling!" said a passing nurse.

I pumped my fists in the air and held my hands out for the pancakes. Ally laughed and took out the box.

"I just stopped by McDonald's this morning," she said. **(1)**

She opened it and handed me the plastic knife and fork. Then the butter and syrup.

"And I didn't forget," smiled Ally. She took out the whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

I actually squealed in delight before I realized what I was doing. I covered my mouth and blushed as I ate my pancakes, whipped cream and all.

"This is delicious," I moaned with a mouthful of pan-made goodness.

Ally giggled while eating her egg McMuffin. I finished my pancakes and licked chocolate syrup off my fingers.

"You got a little something on your face," she said.  
"Where?" I said, immediately putting my hand on my cheek.  
"Right here," she said.

And then she kissed me. Oh holy mother of syrup.

**Dez's POV**

I knocked over, yet, another cymbal display as I flipped the 'closed' sign to 'open'. Trish gave out an 'ugh' and went back to her magazine. I cleaned up the mess and went back to my gingerbread men. I honestly don't know why I'm so weird. I mean, it's in my VEEEINS! I glanced at Trish flipping through her glossy magazine.

Another thing I honestly don't know. My feelings for Trish. It's like I hate her...yet...I like her. Sigh, the things boys have to decide. I finished the gumdrop window and placed my gingerbread family in the front.

I stood up and cheered as a customer walked in.

"DONE!" I yelled.  
"Awesome!" said Trish, coming out from behind the counter. She snatched a gingerbread man and ate it.

For some odd Dez reason, that didn't seem to bother me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Are _you _okay?" she asked.  
"You said that my gingerbread house was awesome, you never do that," I said.  
"You didn't mind that I ate one of your gingerbread people," she retorted.  
"Touché..." I said.

Trish looked at me weirdly and made me sit down.

"What's wrong, my not-really-friend-but-still-one-of-my-best-friends?" she asked.  
"Well, the fact that flamingos are pink is really wrong. They should obviously be purple!" I said in a 'duh' tone.

Trish shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I meant, what's bothering you?" she sighed.  
"Well, I don't wanna say it. If I confess, you might hate me forever and never talk to me again. And I don't want that to happen. Having you as a not-really-friend-but-still-one-of-my-best-friends is better than no friends at all," I pouted.

"Aww, that's sweet," she cooed. "But tell me before I give you a wet willy."

I panicked and it hurried out in a rush.

"Well the truth is that I really like you. Not like friend-like, but a boyfriend girlfriend-like. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I knew I would either get hurt or you wouldn't be my friend. I really really like you so let's just forget this never happened and I never confessed this to you. Alri-"

And then she kissed me. Cool. WAIT WHAT?! Patricia De La Rosa was kissing me! Yes I knew this would happen! Well no, I doubted it...but still! WOOO!

She pulled away and smiled. Then she glared and smacked me in the head.

"Ow!" I yelled.  
"That was for not telling me earlier, you big-headed, red haired, gingerbread loving doof!" she said.

And then she kissed me again. Oh holy mother of gingerbread.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner. Homework and school and stuff :c**

**1) I don't own McDonald's.**


	11. Author's Note

**Okay, so uhm, as you may know (or not) I have some story ideas on my profile. And I have a lot of stories. So I'm asking if you could vote on my poll for which story idea I should write when I finish one of my current stories. So vote please? :D For the sake of...future stories? :3**

**-Ivy xx**


	12. Whipped Cream & Purple Flamingos

**Dez's POV**

Whoa. She pulled away and I was just frozen. Like a caveman from the Ice Age! Then I fainted.

**Trish's POV**

Why am I kissing him? Why am I talking to myself? Why did I even like him?! I pulled away and he sat there frozen. Uhmm...again, why was I kissing him? And then he fainted. I wonder where I could find a bucket of ice cold water...

**Austin's POV**

Whoa. Ally's kissing me! SHE'S. KISSING. ME. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing, it was planned. She pulled away and smiled. I smiled sheepishly and looked at my hands. Amazing.

**Ally's POV**

Austin's a great kisser, actually. Whoa, did I just actually say that? Well think it...anyways. Whoa, really? What? What the pickles? I mean really, Ally, really? C'mon, you got this guy practically around your finger. You should say that out loud. Wait what? Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there tiger. I mean reall- JUST SAY IT.

"You're a great kisser," I blushed.  
"I-I know. I mean, thanks. I didn't mean I know, it j-just slipped out you know what I m-mean? Hahaha..." he trailed off.

I giggled and fed him some more pancakes.

"So does this make us, you know, more than friends?" I asked, sheepishly.  
"I don't know. If you want it to be. I don't want to rush you into a relationship after that whole Dallas fiesta. It's you-"

I leaned in and kissed him again.

"I should ramble on more often," he said breathless. I laughed. "So I'll take that as a yes?"  
"You should take that as a hell yes," I said, smiling.  
"And I shall," he winked.

I smiled harder than before. Austin finished his pancakes so I threw the plates away, putting the chocolate syrup and whipped cream back in my purse.

"Nooo, I want the whipped cream," pouted Austin.  
"Well then here you go," I handed the bottle.

He sprayed it in his mouth and laughed.

"Fis is fo food," he said with a mouthful of whipped cream.  
"Sorry Austin, you got a little bit of...whipped cream...there," I laughed.

He laughed and swallowed the whipped cream.

"I said this is so good," he said, clutching his stomach.  
"Spray me," I said, opening my mouth.

He sprayed the whipped cream and we laughed as we had a whipped cream feast. Nurses gave us weird looks as they walked past and once, the doctor walked in, saw us, and walked out. This should be a day to remember.

**Dez's POV**

I woke up to a faceful of ice cold water. I saw Trish standing above me with a smirk and holding a bucket.

"Guess who got a job at the Water Supply store?" she sang.  
"There's a water supply story?" I asked, getting up.  
"Yup, just found it across from the Halloween costume store," said Trish with a smile.

Then the memories before the cold water came back to me. Trish was riding a purple flamingo with me as we sailed across th- wait, no, that's not it. Hmm...was Henry the Hippo eating Harry the Ham? No that's not it either. OOH, TRISH KISSED ME. Wait what? Trish kissed me? Whoa. Me likey.

"So...about that kiss..." trailed off Trish.

WHOA. She can read my mind? Maybe she can. Can she hear this? Wait, wait, Desmond, answer her. DON'T CALL ME DESMOND.

"Does this make us...you know...more than friends?" I stutter.  
"Do you want it to be, Freckle Face?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I mean uh, I mean I don't know, it's your choice...I'm just gonna stop talking now," I said, looking around.  
"Of course I want us to be more than friends!" she yelled, pulling me down for another kiss.

I pulled back.

"Whoa. You kissed me again. Me likey!" I sang the last part.  
"Calm down redhead, you might just sing your freckles off," she smirked.  
"So, Trish...would you like to go out with me?" I asked.  
"Of course I would!" squealed Trish.

BINGO!

**Austin's POV**

Ally checked me out (I meant out of the hospital) and we went to Melody Diner for lunch. We fought on who would drive, but eventually I won.

"You have a concussion!" argued Ally.  
"You drive like a granny!" I retorted.  
"It's called safety, Austin, maybe you should try it someday," she glared.  
"Safety is not in my vocabulary, missy," I glared back.  
"Here, let me help you. Safety is the condition of being protected from or unlikely to cause danger, risk, or injury," she said, sarcastically.  
"Wow, you memorized that?" I asked.  
"No, I read it from a book today," she snorted.  
"Oh. Anyways, I'm driving! This conversation is over," I huffed.

Ally glared and grudgingly hopped into the passenger's seat. I buckled in my seat belt and smiled triumphantly.

"Safety is not in my vocabulary," mimicked Ally.  
"Oh, whatever," I said, ending my sentence with snapping my fingers in a Z-formation.  
"Sassy Austin is sassy," muttered Ally.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the Melody Diner. When we got there, I ran around the car to open the door for Ally.

"Why thank you, good sir," she said in a fairly good British accent.  
"Why you're welcome, m'lady," I said in a horrible accent.

Ally giggled and took my hand as we walked in. People stared at us as we walked in, but I couldn't care less. Ally and I...we were a couple now, as you could say. We ordered our food and talked as we waited, ignoring the stares people gave us.

"So, could this be, like, our first date?" I asked.  
"Sure," smiled Ally.

I smiled as our food came to us. We sat and talked as the stares started fading away. Maybe I could ask her on another date tomorrow.

* * *

**Alright, long-ish chapter. Just dealing with depression and school. Alright guys, happy reading. Review and favorite. And rate the chapter :D**

**-Ivy xx**


	13. Author's Note (2)

**OH. MY. SHIZZNIZZ.**

**Who saw the Austin&Ally and Jessie mash-up episode?! I am SQUEALING. OMGOMGOMG3**

**It would've been really cute if Austin and Ally kissed when the ball dropped. But it didn't happen ;c But to be honest, Jessie and Austin were WAYYY too close during that Imaginary Friends song. I was like, "OMG JESSIE BACK WAY FROM ALLY'S MAN."**

**But then I was like, "OMG WHAT IF DEBBY AND ROSS DATE?!" But then I realized that Debby's 19 and Ross is 16. So yeah. I'm getting paranoid.**

**And Austin's favorite color is orange?! I thought it was red ;c It was all a lie D: And omg Dez got a girl to like him ;D Too bad she's a lizard.**

**I WANT AUSLLYYYYYYY. Sorry fangirling too much. Alright bye, guys, love you ;D**

**-Ivy xx**


	14. Second Dates & Double Dates

**OKAY OKAY OKAY FIRST OF ALL. 100 REVIEWS GUYS. I LOVE YOU EOWISFHDJKLFEH OMGOGMGOGMOGMGOGMGOGMOGMGOM YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. OMG. I'm screaming right now. OKAY CALM DOWN IVY. Wooo...100 reviewssss :DD You guys are awesomeeee.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

We finished our food and I paid, although Ally did put up quite a fight about it. Of course, I won. Again.

"Stupid fricking guys and their stupid fricking gentlemen-ness," huffed Ally.

I chuckled as I climbed into the driver's side of the car. Ally turned on the radio. Double Take was on and I immediately smiled.

"Oh my god, it's on the radio?!" exclaimed Ally.

I snuck a glance at her and smiled wider.

"What? You thought it wouldn't? That hurts, Ally," I joked. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Brings back memories," she sighed. I interlocked our hands and sang along.

**They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With the game, game, game**

**And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, make  
Make 'em do a double take!**

I nudged Ally to start singing. She shook her head. I nudged her more. I heard her sigh and start singing.

**Yeah, yeah!  
This could be an overnight sensation  
You and me tearin' up the floor  
**

We had a sing-along until we arrived at Sonic Boom. Trish and Dez were watching Lion King by the counter at the Mufasa scene. They sat on the counter cuddling. Ally caught sight of them and squealed.

"OH MY GLOB, OH MY GLOB. AUSTIN! TRISH AND DEZ! CUDDLING! OHMIGAWD!" the songwriter squealed.  
"Als, calm down," I laughed.  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN OUR BEST FRIENDS ARE CUDDLING IT UP ON MY COUNTER!" Ally squealed again.

I chuckled as he locked the car doors and held Ally's hand as she jumped toward Sonic Boom. Ally screamed as she stepped foot in the store.

"OHMYGOD YOU GUYS ARE DATING?! OHMYGOD WE CAN HAVE DOUBLE DATES AND OMG-" Ally was cut off by my lips on her's.

"Lay off the sugar, Als," I said as I pulled back.  
"B-But Trish and Dez-" she pouted.  
"No more sugar for you," I finalized (is that a word?).

Ally huffed. Trish laughed.

"You guys are dating too?! So are Trish and I!" exclaimed Dez.  
"DOUBLE DATES!" screamed Trish and Ally.

Dez and I looked at the squealing girls that we claimed as our girlfriends-but-not-really-our-girlfriends-yet.

"Girls," we both scoffed.

When the girls stopped screaming, Ally went behind the counter to work.

"AAAAls, I'm boooored," I whined.  
"What am I supposed to do about it?" she laughed.  
"You're supposed to come over here and give your not-yet-boyfriend a biiiig kiss!" I said with a big smile.  
"I've never really heard two people going out and smooching without being boyfriend and girlfriend," she laughed.  
"Yeah, but we're special!" I laughed.

Dez popped out from behind the tuba.

"So are me and Trish!" he yelled.  
"OHMYGOD YOU GUYS KISSED?!" screamed Ally.

I chuckled at Ally's fangirlyness. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Ally, can I ask you something?" I said, walking to the cash register.  
"Yeah, sure what is it?" she asked.  
"Would you like to go on another date with me tomorrow night?" I asked, nervously.  
"Of course! Where are we going?" she asked.  
"It's a surprise," I said, smiling. Ally groaned.  
"Leave it to you to be so cliché," she rolled her eyes.

I laughed.

"Just wear something casual," I said.  
"Alright," she said, turning to a customer.

This will be the _best_ second date ever.

* * *

**Yaaay, new chapter. Sorry for the looong wait. Just writer's block, school, writer's block, friends, writer's block, drama, writer's block, etc, etc. And sorry for the long wait and short chapter ;c I feel like a bad writer. SORRYYYY D: I hope this will fill your hunger. I'll try to finish the R5 one-shot and go write other people's requests, I'm sorry for the super long wait. In the meantime, please review :D**

**-Ivy xx**


	15. Clothes & Car Rides

**Narrator's POV**

"Tell me again why this date has to be in the morning at...I don't know...NINE AM?!" yawned/screamed Trish.  
"Apparently Austin decides that my beauty sleep isn't necessary," yawned Ally in response.

Trish yawned again.

"So what did you need me to come here for?" she said.  
"Weeeeell..." trailed off Ally.

* * *

"Oh holy mother of all things living, WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?" yelled Ally.  
"Clothes, maybe?" suggested Trish.  
"Oh, _ha-ha_, very funny," said Ally, rolling her eyes.

Trish flipped through the magazine as Ally fretted over the outfits spread out on the floor.

"Just go with what you usually wear," offered Trish.  
"TRISH, ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT'S...actually a good idea," thought Ally.  
"Should've offered that idea three hours ago..." trailed off Trish.

Ally swatted her friend away to change into a floral tank-top and denim shorts. She let Trish back in her room.

"Yes, yes...very nice...but you need a little something else," said Trish, throwing her a cardigan and thin belt.

Ally slipped the blue cardigan on and slid the belt over it.

"IT'S PERFECT!" squealed Trish.  
"Now for shoes!" exclaimed Ally.

Trish groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Seriously, Triiish, this is our second date!" whined Ally.  
"But I'm so tired..." yawned Trish once again.

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll just go with flats."

The doorbell rang.

"He's here!" yelled Ally.  
"Gee, I did not know that," said Trish, sarcastically.  
"I haven't even done my hair!" the songwriter panicked.  
"I'll go down and buy some time," responded the curly-haired girl.

Ally felt relieved and sat down with a brush and hair-curler. She overheard Trish talking about her new job at Daisy's Daycare as she worked the tangles out of her hair.

"Yeah, that's nice, Trish, but where's Ally?" she heard him.  
"Getting ready," responded Trish.  
"Oh," was the singer's only response.

After about fifteen minutes, Ally finished and ran downstairs with her bag.

"OKAY, I'M DONE!" she yelled.  
"YAY!" yelled Austin in response.

Ally rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm. Austin chuckled and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked.  
"We shall," she answered.

Meanwhile, Trish groaned behind them.

"That was so cheesy," she muttered.

Ally giggled as they walked outside and climbed into Austin's car.

"So where to?" asked Ally.  
"It's a surprise!" said Austin.

Ally groaned.

"You know I don't like surprises!" whined Ally.  
"Even better," winked Austin.

Ally scowled at him and turned the radio on.

* * *

"We're here!" exclaimed Austin.  
"Huh?" said Ally as she woke up from her nap.  
"Welcome to...Super Fun Land!" **(1)**

* * *

**Sigh. I'm so sorry, I feel like such a bad writer (maybe I am :c). I've just been so busy D: I feel like this is more of a filler chapter though ;c better than nothing, right? I'll try to make the chapter longer, I'm so sorry. So many things have been going on :c Love you guys(:**

**-Ivy xx**

**1) Kind of like Super Adventure Land from Good Luck Charlie, but with Fun instead :D**


End file.
